First Assignment
by Feardancer
Summary: Yuni and Rage have their first assignment as a team together. As a bomb threat affects the NYC Tower, they will have to find the true meaning of teamwork. Rage/Yuni friendship
1. Rough Start

A week has passed since I passed my trials of becoming a Dancing SuperNOVA. I finally learned how to control my powers, made friends with most of the members, and partnered with the strongest Dancing SuperNOVA, Rage. Although, he wasn't too happy about it, he didn't have a choice, though. But, I have to admit that he is kind of cute.

I woke up the next morning in a good mood somehow. Normally, I would've shared it with my Hyrule friends. I looked at the scar on my arm. The blood vessels have recovered perfectly, but the scar would be there for years. I quickly got dressed and rushed downstairs in the kitchen to find Bonnie and Disco preparing breakfast.

"Well, good mornin' to ya." Disco said, smiling.

"Hi." I said with my good mood on. "How are you guys doing?"

"Doin' good, and how 'bout yourself?"

"Woke up in a good mood."

"Well, that's good-"

There was mumbling and growling coming from around the corner. Rage was fully dressed in his orange jacket, white undershirt, and blue jeans with holes. My good mood was beating his bad mood.

"Mornin', sunshine!" Bonnie teased.

"Yo..." That was all he said. "What's for breakfast?"

"Bacon, eggs, and toast."

"Sounds and smells good to me."

I glared at him for that attitude. "Geez, we're all trying to be nice here!"

"Calm down, spaz." Disco said, placing a hand on my shoulder. "Rage is known for not being a morning person."

"Oh, I see..."

Everyone came down for breakfast and ate. An hour later, I took a walk around the neighborhood. Little children were playing with their toys in the front yards, flowers were blooming in gardens, and the birds were singing and chirping to their own melodies. Out of all of the neighborhoods I had seen in New York, this one seemed to be more peaceful. However, I wanted to see more of the city.

"So," a familiar voice said behind me. "Like this neighborhood so far?"

I looked over at Rage. "Yeah, it is beautiful."

"Well, don't get too use to it. New York gets old fast."

"Well, so does Hyr-"

Rage covered my mouth. "Shush! We don't want people snooping around us when you say that!"

I pulled his hand off me. "I understand! Now, let go of me!"

Rage's cell phone rang. "Hello?"

While he was on the phone, I looked to the sky. It was perfectly blue with white, puffy clouds. The temperature outside felt like seventy to eighty degrees outside.

"Okay, Yuni... we've got our first assignment together." he said, putting away his phone.

"What is it?" I asked. "Is it something serious?"

"Nope. We just gotta go on patrol in downtown New York."

"Oh... right! Patrol sounds fun."

"Right. Let's go, Princess."

"Princess?" I yelled. "Excuse me, but your attitude is so... so..."

"So...?"

I hid my eyes behind my hands. "Ugh! Just forget it and come on!"

Downtown New York had a lot of buildings and other neat stores. I stayed at Rage's side since I wasn't really sure where to go in this big city. When you need to find something in New York, it's like finding a needle in a haystack. I was excited for my first assignment with Rage. I has secretly hoping for danger that we can find and I get to show off my new abilities.

My heart and head began to pound. Suddenly, smoke was coming out of a building nearby. People were running out to safety. Rage and I ran to the disaster area to see if anyone was still trapped inside.

"There's a little boy still trapped inside!" an eldery woman shouted. "Somebody call the Fire Department!"

"Don't worry," Rage called. "Dancing SuperNOVAs are on the job!"

"We'll save the-"

Rage ran inside the burning building. I followed, but got lost inside. Smoke was flowing everywhere as the flames were consuming everything around me. I kept coughing out of control. I felt a hand on my shoulder.

Rage held the boy's hand, and grabbed my wrist with the other hand. "Come on!"

We all got out just before the ceiling collapsed. The boy ran to his crying mother. I coughed as if I were dying. The ambulance was taking care of the wounded while the Fire Department finally put the fire out. I was breathing oxygen from a tube so I get the smoke out of my lungs.

Rage came to check on me. "You okay now?"

I nodded. "Yeah." I gave the tube to the paramedic. My breathing wasn't heavy anymore.

Rage laughed. "The heat was too much for ya?"

I growled. "Oh, shut up! I tried, okay?"

"No. We either do it, or we don't! There is no trying!"

I sighed. "Okay, I'm sorry."

Rage got closer to my face. His dreamy, brown eyes met mine. I was holding back my blushing.

"Look," he said angrily. "You may be my partner for now, but if you really wanna help, you should stay outta my way. Got it?"

He walked ahead of me. I wanted to slap the crap out of him. When was I going to get the chance to prove myself useful?


	2. Bomb Threat

It was already nightfall, and Rage was the star of the show. I never felt so left out in my life. He was suppose to be working with me to keep the peace, not showing off and rubbing stuff in my face. The newscasters were filming and talking to him.

"Well, it's not easy being a hero," Rage said. "But, someone's gotta do it, right?"

"There you have it, folks," the lady said. "This has been a special report for News Channel 4! I'm Sharon McCanner... back to you, Rob."

Rage said his goodbyes to the people and came back to me. "Well, we're done for the day, yo."

"WE?" I yelled. "You were the one who did all the work! We're suppose to be a team! Ever heard of _There's no I in team_"?

"Okay, so maybe I got carried away! What these people want is some... pazzazz in this show!"

"No! People expect us to keep the city peaceful and make sure that no evil is to invade!"

"Psh, you're lost in your magic fairyland place."

I let out a small, Siren Growl. "Do not call Hyrule that!" There was another growl, only it wasn't a Siren Scream. "What was that?"

"That's your stomach," Rage proposed. "I know a good spot to eat, now come on."

As a matter of fact, I was always mean and grouchy when I was always hungry. But, Rage's attitude and bravado made my blood boil. I caught up to him before he could try to get out of my sight. Five minutes later, we stopped at a really tall building. It was fancy-looking, but was it really something special for just us teenage kids?

"It's called the NYC Tower!" Rage spoke like a tour guide. "It just opened, too. Dancing SuperNOVAs are always welcome here in this place. Come on, and I'll take you all the way to the top!"

I reluctanly followed him inside. It was really nice-looking inside... almost decorative as the throne room back in Hyrule Castle. It amazed me to see how creative most people can be. Rage was walking towards the elevator. He pushed the up button.

"You'll like the view here, Princess."

I punched him on the arm. "Stop calling me Princess!"

We waited for a few seconds for the elevator to come down, but so far nothing. Rage pushed the same button over and over. Finally, it opened, and a weird guy in construction clothing with orange gloves came out from inside.

"Yo, is it safe to get in?"

The guy stopped in his tracks. "Yeah, I just finished fixing it. The cables needed oiling." I looked at his orange tool box. For some reason, I was sensing danger and suspicion from him as he walked away.

There was a decent resturant at the very top of the building. I sat across the table, looking out the window at the whole city before me. I was really lost in my daydreams. I imagined Hyrule almost like New York. What if Hyrule was also a huge city... no, country that never sleeps?

"Hey, Princess..." Rage said, snapping me back into reality. "I was... thinking about what you said earlier today."

I blinked. "Oh?"

"Yeah, and... I'm sorry if I made you feel left out and everything."

Oh, now he apologizes? "Well, okay... I forgive you."

"Okay, then..."

There was an awkward silence. I looked out the window one more time. I was a really huge building that looked like it was going to touch the sky.

"What's that building over there?" I pointed.

"That's... the Empire State Building. It's the biggest skyscraper of all the U.S."

"Interesting."

"Yeah... I can take you up top of there sometime."

I smiled. "I'd like that."

I guess Rage wasn't really a mean person after all. My wishes now was for him to call me by my fake name and let me help him more. Alarms suddenly went off. Rage and I got up from our seats, spooked. People looked around, trying to see what was going on.

_"Attention visitors and staff,"_ the intercom said._ "An alarm has been set off in the building. Please, follow the staff's instructions and move quickly."_

"Please, evacuate!" a policeman said. "Everyone, please evacuate immediately." Rage and I got in front of him.

"What's wrong?" I asked. "Is there a fire?"

"Oh... well..." he stammered.

"We're Dancing SuperNOVAs," Rage stated. "You can tell us anything."

"I see..." the policeman said, then sighed. "To tell you the truth, we had a bomb threat."

"What?" I gasped.

Rage stayed calm. "Where's the bomb?"

"Well, we have no idea where it is. It might be a prank, but..."

"Did the criminal made any demands or objectives?"

"No... actually not."

"Then he's doing it just for his amuzement?" Rage asked, sickened. "What kind of wack-job would wanna blow up a building?"

A bomb threat in a building that just opened? I went through my memories of the previous hours of that day in the NYC Tower. If I were a dude that hid a bomb inside a really, tall building, where would I hide it? I thought, thought, and thought.

I remembered me and Rage going up in the elevator after a worker came out, claiming that it was malfunctioning. His clothes were too clean to be oiling the cables. Wait, the elevator!

"Take care of things here!" I said, taking off to the elevators.

"Hey," Rage called. "Where are you going? Yuni!"

"I'll be right back!" I made a mad dash to the elevators. I stopped in front of the elevator that Rage and I rode in. "I hope this is the right one!"

I pressed the down button repeatedly until the door opened. I looked inside, but no bomb or any device was present. I checked the ceiling for an opening. A spot in a corner looked suspicious. I used my Songstress Strength to bust it open, and climbed up through the opening.

I always wondered what the outside of elevators would look like. It was almost dark, but lights briefly lit my way through. I squinted my eyes to see in the darkness. There was a beeping sound coming from behind me. I turned, and found a toolbox-sized, cylinder object behind me.

I gasped. "Is this the lastest MC1998?" The timer read twenty-five minutes and fourty-three seconds. "This thing could blow up the whole building!"


	3. Teamwork

I found Rage helping security guards and police officers evacuating people. Rage saw me run to him. I told him about the bomb, the type of model it was and how powerful it is, and where it was.

"Right then," he said. "Let's go!"

I led him to the explosive menace all the way inside the elevator. The timer now read sixteen minutes and three seconds. We had little time to figure out how to stop it.

"How did you know it was here?" Rage asked, kneeling down to the bomb's level.

"Well, it was strange for a new elevator not to be working." I answered.

"Is that all?"

"You saw that worker, too, right? He seemed to have been too clean fixing the cables. His clothes and gloves, too."

He grinned. "I see. That's pretty good. You're like a new detective or something."

"All right, now... how are we going to deactivate this thing?" I asked.

"Um... we could try to take out the wires and everything."

I looked at him skeptically. "Do you know how to do it?"

"Well, I can try..."

"Nuh-uh! We either do it, or we don't! There is no trying in this situation."

His eyes widened, then nodded in agreement. He called out his dance blade, unscrewed the nails, and opened the inside. There were different colors of wires. We only had ten minutes left to figure out this weird puzzle. Rage started out with the red wires.

So far, he was getting it right. Then, he started out with the blue wires. I looked at the timer. Only six minutes was the bomb away from exploding. If Rage cut the wrong wires in the wrong order, the bomb would go off, destroying the building and killing us all.

Rage and I were both sweating. I put my hands together and prayed that it was going to be okay somehow. My heart was racing as I looked at the timer. Only two minutes were left.

"What's the progress, Rage? We don't have time to escape anymore!"

He sat up. "I think I just killed the conductor. Now, I hafta avoid the trap."

What trap? "What?"

"There's a cable below and above the detonator!"

"What makes it a trap?"

"If I cut the right one, the bomb won't go off."

Great! Another tricky puzzle to solve. "So, if we choose the wrong one, we'll be blown into a million pieces! Is that it?"

"That's right!"

Top or bottom? This was more tricky than trying to beat Koume and Kotake back home in Hyrule. Couldn't we just flip a coin?

"Go for top!" I said quickly.

"Why? he asked.

"Then, bottom!"

"I don't wanna get blown up, Princess!"

"Then what are your instincts telling you this time, Rage?"

The bomb's beeping got faster and the numbers were flashing red. Thirty seconds were left! There wasn't much time anymore. Top or bottom? Rage was hesitating on both of them. Soon enough, ten seconds were left. Luckily, I came up with with a Plan B.

I called out my Pain Balls from my hand. "Go top!" I shot all of the power I had all the way up to the roof.

"Got it!" Rage said, using his Elementless chain, and shot the bomb all the way up high in sky. In five seconds it went, it made a huge explosion. "Watch out!"

I used my Fear Shield to block the bomb's debris from it's sharp bits. As soon as things cleared up, I let my shield deactivate. All that we heard was sirens and helicopters all over NYC Tower. It was finally over. The building was safe and all of the people made it out okay just in time.

We both let out a sigh of relief. I looked over at Rage and smiled. He smiled back at me.

"We make a pretty good team, huh?" I asked, giving him a high-five.

"Yeah, I guess we do."

"... How did you know how I meant by "going top"?"

"Well, what else was there to do? I used to like puzzles back then, but not the kind that could kill you."

We both laughed. When we got out of the tower, the crowds applaused for our bravery and safety. The newscasters aimed the camera at Rage.

"Once again, Dancing SuperNOVA Rage has saved the day!" the newsguy said. "How did you do it?"

I looked away all sad and left out again. Once again, Rage was getting all of the credit.

"Well," he began. "I couldn't have done it without Yuni's help here. With her quick thinking, we managed to find the bomb and save all of the people."

My spirit came to life when he finally said something about me. He really wasn't full of himself as I thought he was.

"Oh? Who is Yuni? Is she a new Dancing SuperNOVA?"

"Yes, I am!" I cutted in. "My element is Fear and it's rare in a Dancer of Destiny! With my instincts that I call Sensors. I can sense danger almost anywhere."

"That's amazing! Thanks to Dancing SuperNOVAs Yuni and Rage, everything is now safe!"

I looked up at Rage's dreamy, brown eyes. I was sensing a start of something new in my life as a partner and friend to him. Bonnie, Disco, and everyone else ran to us.

"We saw the news just now!" Bonnie said, placing her hands on Rage and I's shoulders. "Are you two okay? Is anyone hurt?"

"We're okay, Bonnie." Rage assured. "You've got nothing to worry about."

"Well, Yuni... did you like working with Rage?"

I hesitated on whether I should tell Disco about letting him do all of the work today. But, since I was a lot of help on getting rid of that bomb, I let that one go.

"It was fun," I answered, smiling. "It's all about teamwork!"


End file.
